dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sasha Farber
| died = | hometown = Republic of Belarus | partner = 17: Nicole Polizzi (8th) 22: Kim Fields (7th/8th) 23: Terra Jolé (TBA) }} Sasha Farber is a professional dancer from Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com'' '' Born in Russia, Sasha Farber started dancing at age 13 in his new homeland, Australia. By 17 he had won the Australian Latin Championships twice and represented Australia at the World Latin Championships. He was featured in the closing ceremony at the 2000 Sydney Olympics, in Season 2 of “Dancing with the Stars” (Australia) and as a special guest on the Indian “Dancing with the Stars.” Farber joined the “Dancing with the Stars” Troupe in Season 13, and in Season 17 danced with Snooki. Previously, Farber was an original cast member and a lead dancer in the world-wide production of “Burn the Floor,” including critically acclaimed Broadway and West End runs. Dancing with the Stars 17 Sasha was partnered with Nicole Polizzi. Placed 8th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 22 Sasha was partnered with Kim Fields. Placed 7th/8th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Zendaya Coleman. 2 For this week only, as part of "America's Switch Up", Fields performed with Keoikantse Motsepe instead of Farber. Farber performed with Paige VanZant. 3 Score given by guest judge Maksim Chmerkovskiy. Dancing with the Stars 23 Sasha was partnered with Terra Jolé. Placed TBA. Scores Trivia *He dated fellow Dancing with the Stars professional Emma Slater from 2011 to 2014. **As of December 2015, they are back together. **They got engaged on October 4, 2016, when he proposed during a live show on season 23 of Dancing with the Stars. *During season 20, Sasha partnered with Nastia Liukin when Derek Hough was unable to perform due to injury. Gallery Nicole-Sasha-Promo17.jpg Sasha-Farber.jpeg Willow and Mark S20 Week 6.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 6 1.jpg Andy Grammer S20 Finale 2.jpg Kim-Sasha-Promo22.jpeg Kim and Sasha S22 1.jpg Sasha_Farber_22.jpeg Kim-Sasha-Week1-ChaChaCha1.jpg Kim-Sasha-Week1-ChaChaCha2.jpg Kim and Sasha S22 Week 2 Salsa 1.jpg Kim and Sasha S22 Week 2 Salsa 2.jpg Kim and Sasha S22 Week 3 Foxtrot.jpg Paige and Sasha S22 Week 5 Rumba.jpg Kim and Sasha S22 Week 6 Jive 1.jpg Kim and Sasha S22 Week 6 Jive 2.jpg Sasha-Promo23.jpg Terra-Sasha-Promo23.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_1_Jive_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_1_Jive_2.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_1_Jive_3.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_1_Jive_4.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_1_Jive_5.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_1_Jive_6.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_1_Jive_7.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_1_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_1_2.jpg Ryan Locthe Support S23 Week 2.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_2.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_3.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_4.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_5.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_6.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_7.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_8.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_9.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_2_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_2_2.jpg Sasha_S23_Week_2_1.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 2.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 4.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 9.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 10.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Viennese_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Viennese_2.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Viennese_3.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Viennese_4.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Viennese_5.jpg Calvin,_Lindsay,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3.jpg Calvin,_Lindsay,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Calvin,_Lindsay,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_2.jpg Terra,_Sasha_and_Laurie_S23_Week_3.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3.jpg Sasha_S23_Week_3.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Amber,_Babyface,_Marilu,_Rick,_Ryan_and_Terra_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Ryan,_Cheryl,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Ryan,_Cheryl,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Ryan,_Cheryl,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_3.jpg Ryan,_Cheryl,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_4.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_3.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick,_Emma,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick,_Emma,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Rick,_Emma,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick,_Emma_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Samba_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Samba_2.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Samba_3.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Samba_4.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Samba_5.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Samba_6.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Samba_7.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Samba_8.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Samba_9.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Samba_10.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Samba_11.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Samba_12.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4.jpg Sasha_S23_Week_4.jpg Emma_and_Sasha_Engaged.jpg Emma_and_Sasha_Engaged_1.jpg Emma_and_Sasha_Engaged_2.jpg Emma_and_Sasha_Engaged_3.jpg Emma_and_Sasha_Engaged_4.jpg Emma_and_Sasha_Engaged_5.jpg Emma_and_Sasha_Engaged_6.jpg Emma_and_Sasha_Engaged_7.jpg Emma_and_Sasha_Engaged_8.jpg Emma_and_Sasha_Engaged_9.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_Week_4_Result.jpg James_Sharna_Laurie_Val_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Results_1.jpg James_Sharna_Laurie_Val_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Results_2.jpg James_Sharna_Laurie_Val_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Results_3.jpg James_Sharna_Laurie_Val_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_4_Results_4.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 1.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 2.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 7.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 8.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_2.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_3.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_4.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_5.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_6.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_7.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_8.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_9.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_10.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_11.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_5.jpg Sasha_S23_Week_5.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_3.jpg Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_Paso_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_Paso_2.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_Paso_3.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_Paso_4.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_Paso_5.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_Paso_6.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_Paso_7.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_Paso_8.jpg All_Couples_Week_7.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_7_Foxtrot_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_7_Foxtrot_2.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_7_Foxtrot_3.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_7_Foxtrot_4.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_7_Foxtrot_5.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_7_Foxtrot_6.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_7_Foxtrot_7.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_7_Foxtrot_8.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_7_Foxtrot_9.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_7_Foxtrot_10.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_1.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_2.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_3.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_4.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_5.jpg All_Couples_Week_7_Elimination.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_7.jpg Sasha_S23_Week_7.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_8.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_2.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_3.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_4.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_5.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_6.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_7.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_8.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_9.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_Danceoff.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_2.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8.jpg erra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_1.jpg Category:Males Category:Professionals